A Beautiful Pearl
by BarbleeHeartie71
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth meet each other in Pearl Harbor in 1940. He is in the Navy and she is a school teacher on the Navy base. Follow their life together as they deal with what is about to happen. I do not own When Calls the Heart or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Memories: Past, Present and Future

Lt Jarrick Thornton, Jack to his family and friends, paced the floors of the Navy chapel waiting for news of his bride-to-be. Today was November 30th 1941 and he was going to marry the most beautiful woman in the world in the most breathtaking place, Honolulu, Hawaii. He walked over to the window to look out at Pearl Harbor and the ships that lined the docks. He had been stationed here for a year. On one of his first days he was shopping at the PX when they bumped into each other, literally. They both had a lot of things in their arms and weren't paying attention to where they were going. He apologized profusely and began picking up her items. When they both stood up and looked at each, he felt the air leave his body. She was the prettiest woman he had ever seen. He never believed in love at first sight until that day and that moment. Thinking back to that day made him even more nervous so he decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

One Year Ago, Jack's POV

Jack, with his arms full of supplies turned a corner in the store and BAM! He walked into someone and both their items fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry." They both said to each other at the same time.

He heard a female voice and the gentleman that he was quickly started picking up the things that he knew were hers. "Here let me help you pick up your items, Ma'am." After he thought he had everything, he stood up and looked at the woman. She had long curly auburn hair, the bluest eyes he had ever seen and he guessed she was about his age. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. "Here you go." They exchanged their items and stared at each other. "Um, I'm sorry, I'm Lt Jarrick Thornton but most everyone calls me Jack." He shifted his items to his left arm and held out his right hand. He smiled at her, showing his dimples. He felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled back at him.

"Hello, Jack. My name is Elizabeth Thatcher." She replied as she grasped his hand.

 _Oh, my! She is so pretty._ He thought. "Again, I'm so sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Thank you but it was as much my fault as it was yours. I also wasn't looking where I was going." They let go of each other's hands. "I haven't seen you in here before. Did you just arrive in Hawaii?"

Jack looked at her in surprise and at the same time noticed her wince, as if she couldn't believe what she had just said to him. It made him realize that she wasn't overly forward with men and he relaxed a bit. "Yes. I was recently assigned to Pearl and arrived just last week."

"Welcome to Hawaii!" She smiled again and her blue eyes looked so much like the water in Pearl Harbor.

"Thank you!" They stood there for a moment. "Well, I should go pay for my things. I hope to see you again soon."

"I would like that." Elizabeth blushed then moved past him to continue shopping after they said their goodbyes. Each one wondered if they really would run into each other again.

A few minutes later, Jack was walking towards his car when he saw her putting things into the car next to his. "Hello Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stood up abruptly from the back seat of her car. "Hello!" She grinned. "I didn't expect to see you again this soon."

"Me either." Jack replied as he put the key in the door lock. He placed his items in the car. "I know we just met but I think fate is telling us something."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She smiled and her eyes sparkled as if she guessed what he was thinking.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Jack asked nervously. "I hope this doesn't scare you off and make you say no but I felt an instant connection to you when we bumped into each other. I would like to get to know you." He studied her face to gage her reaction. She continued to smile.

"I felt it too, Jack and I would love to go on a date with you."

Jack inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "Great. Does Friday evening work? That's my first night off this week. Unless you have a different night in mind."

Elizabeth frowned slightly. "I have a school event on Friday night."

"School? Are you a student?"

"No, I'm a second-grade teacher. We are putting on a Thanksgiving play." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would Saturday work for you?"

"That sounds perfect to me."

"Wonderful!" She reached into her purse and pulled out a pencil and note pad. She wrote something on the paper and then handed it to him. "Here is my address and telephone number. I will make dinner for us."

"You don't have to do that. We can go to a restaurant."

"I know I don't. I want to. I love to cook and I thought you might enjoy a home cooked meal."

"I would like that. Prior to coming here, I was stationed in California for two years. I haven't had a real home cooked meal since I left my home town of Bedford, Massachusetts."

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. "Oh my gosh! We're neighbors! I'm originally from Lexington!"

Jack's expression equaled her and then he laughed. "This is so cool! Who would have thought that a man from Bedford and a woman from Lexington would meet each other in Hawaii?"

"Not me." She replied. "I can't wait to have our dinner so we can talk about home together. I have been here for a little over a year and sometimes I miss home. Why don't you come by at 6?"

"Perfect!" He replied. "I have to get back to the base. I will see you Saturday."

"See you then." She got in her car while Jack stepped aside to let her back out. With one last wave to each other, she drove off. Jack put his purchase into his car and left, thinking about this lovely woman he just met. He hoped the week would fly by.

Nov. 30th 1941, Elizabeth's POV

Elizabeth Thatcher was getting ready in the bride's room at the chapel. She found it hard to believe it was her wedding day and that in just about 30 minutes she would marry her best friend, the man she loved with all heart, Jack Thornton. What a year it had been. She turned towards the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friends, Abigail and Rosemary had told her she would beautiful bride the day they went dress shopping. She remembered looking at herself in the mirror at the dress shop and feeling the same way as she did right now. Excited and yet sad.

She was so happy to be getting married but a part of her thought something wasn't right. Maybe it was because her family couldn't be here. She missed them terribly but with all the warnings about a possible imminent attack from the Japanese, her father didn't think it was safe to travel. In fact, he had tried to talk her into returning to the main land. He even went so far as mentioning that he could call in some favors and have Jack transferred back to the main land as well. Her father had been in the Navy during World War I; after he was discharged and started his shipping business, he obtained contracts to provide supplies to the East Coast Naval bases. He felt he could use his connections to help his future son-in-law find a new position and be around more for his new wife. Elizabeth told her father in no uncertain terms he was not to meddle in Jack's career or her own for that matter. She loved living in Hawaii and had no plans to return to the main land for the foreseeable future, unless things changed with the possibility of war. She just hoped her father would listen to her.

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to wipe those thoughts out of her head. Today was a happy day, even if her family couldn't be there to support her. She was marrying her Jack and she had plenty of friends around her to help celebrate this next chapter in her life. She glanced out the window and noticed Jack taking a walk near the water. Seeing him, looking ever so handsome in his dress uniform, brought her thoughts back to the day they met.

One year earlier, Elizabeth's POV.

Elizabeth had been in a hurry that day. She had just come from a teacher's meeting and she needed to get some last-minute supplies for the Thanksgiving play the school was putting on that Friday. Being that the school she worked for was part of the Naval base, she was allowed to shop at the PX. She needed one more item in the next aisle. She turned and BAM! She ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said as a man's voice echoed her words. They both bent down to pick up each other's items. When she stood, she found herself looking into the hazel eyes of a very handsome stranger, dressed in a Navy uniform. They talked for a few minutes and when he smiled at her she noticed his dimples. She felt weak in the knees as he was even more handsome when his dimples were showing. As they chatted she couldn't believe herself when she asked him if he was new to Hawaii. She was never so forward with men. That was something her sister Julie would do. He took it in stride though after an initial shock. Then as quickly as they had bumped into each other they both moved on as they had things that needed to be done.

About ten minutes later, Elizabeth was putting her parcels in the back seat of her car when she heard him say hello. She knew in that moment that something was pulling them together; that destiny had led them to meet that day. He mentioned thinking the same thing and before she knew it, they had a date set up for dinner at her house. As they talked about her making a home cooked meal for him, she was surprised to find out they both came from the same area in their home state of Massachusetts. _Yes!_ She thought to herself. _Fate had brought them together in this paradise._

The rest of the week was spent working, preparing for the play and planning the meal for Jack. She decided to splurge and buy a roast beef. She never made roasts for herself; it didn't make sense to her to make a meal like that for one person. If she felt like eating roast beef she would go to Abigail's café. She decided on roasted potatoes, green beans, biscuits and a decadent chocolate cake for dessert, her own creation. She put a recently completed embroidered cloth that she had made on the table and set it with the expensive dishes her mother insisted on sending her. She hardly ever used them, except if she was having a dinner party, which was something that had only happened twice.

At 4:30, Elizabeth stepped back to look at the table, pleased with it's look, then went to check on dinner. Everything was going as planned, so she stepped in the shower. After she was done, she put the potatoes in the oven then went back to get dressed. She pulled out a blue sundress with hibiscus flowers on it and slipped it on. Then she went to apply some light makeup and put on her opal jewelry. By the time she was finished, it was time to warm up the appetizers she had prepared and wait for Jack to arrive.

First date

The week dragged by for Jack. He spent all his free time thinking about Elizabeth; her beautiful smile, her sensational blue eyes, her gorgeous long, curly auburn hair. It was all he could do to concentrate on his job. Finally, the day came and he was so excited but also nervous. He was really beginning to believe in love at first sight and he didn't want to mess anything up. He dressed in the only civilian suit he brought with him and stopped at the florist to get a special bouquet, roses and hibiscuses. He had never seen hibiscus flowers before coming to Hawaii and he thought they were so beautiful, though not as beautiful as the woman he was giving them to.

Soon he had arrived at the little bungalow she lived in. He stayed in the car for a few moments, taking a few deep breaths. He had never felt so nervous before. She had left such an impression on him, both while he was awake and when he slept. He had been dreaming of her every night since they met. Finally, he got out of the car, walked up to the door and knocked. He held his breath while he waited for her to answer. The door opened and there she appeared, with a smile on her face.

"Hello, LT Jack. Come on in." She greeted as she stepped aside. Jack smiled back at her and walked into her home.

"Hello, Elizabeth." They stood in the doorway for a moment, just smiling at each other before he realized he hadn't given her the flowers. "These are for you." He held them out towards her.

"Oh, Jack! Their beautiful! Thank you! And they match my dress."

"Really? They do?" He looked closer at her and noticed she was right. She was absolutely breathtaking. "Forgive me for being so forward but you look more beautiful than the flowers.

"Thank you!" She replied while her heart raced and she felt her cheeks warm. He thought she was beautiful! "You look rather dashing in your suit." She motioned for him to follow her and then went into her kitchen. She went to get a vase to put the flowers in.

"Thank you." He watched her arrange the flowers but quickly noticed the heavenly aroma in the kitchen. "What smells so good in here?"

"I made roast beef for dinner. I hope you will like it."

"Roast beef is one of my favorite meals. I had it on my last night at home in Bedford. My mother made me some of my favorite foods since she knew she wouldn't see me for a long time."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "That was so sweet of her." She moved towards the oven to check on dinner. "Have a seat, Jack. The roast needs to cook a little longer but I have some appetizers we can start on." She pulled out cookie sheet from the oven and began putting its contents on a tray. She placed the tray on the table. "What can I get you to drink? I have wine, lemonade, iced tea and water."

"Iced tea sounds great." He told her as he looked at the food she put on the table. "This looks wonderful, Elizabeth but you didn't need to go to so much trouble."

"I know, but I wanted to. I don't get to cook like this much since it's just me living here. I try to make meals for only one or two nights for myself."

"Makes sense." He replied as he popped a stuffed mushroom into his mouth. It was so delicious that he closed his eyes to savor the moment and let out a soft moan. "My goodness, this is so good." He raved as he sampled a cheese puff. Again, he closed his eyes and when he opened them, the smile on her face could have lit up Boston.

"Thank you, Jack." She said, pleased that he liked her cooking. She poured his drink for him. "Here you go." She sat down at the table and picked up a mushroom.

"Tell me about yourself, Elizabeth."

"Well, as you already know I am a school teacher. I have been in Hawaii for 2 years now. I came here after graduating from The University of Southern California. As a graduation gift, my father took my whole family to Hawaii. It was the trip that I found this job, much to his chagrin."

"You mean he didn't want his daughter to be so far away from him." Jack surmised. "Your family is still in Massachusetts, right?"

"Yes. My father served in the Navy during the Great War. After it was over he started a shipping and lumber business. He has several contracts with the Navy to supply what they need for various things. He really wanted me to get married when I graduated from high school to the son of one of his colleagues. Charles and I had have been friends since we were little but I never felt for him in that way. Charles once said he loved me and wanted to get married but that wasn't for me at that time in my life. I wanted to go to college and earn a degree in education. My dream was to leave New England to go to school and then find a job in another part of the country. As much as I love Massachusetts, I found myself yearning for new experiences."

"I know what you mean. I felt that way too. My father was also in the Navy; he was part of the military police. After the Great War was over, he got a job as a police officer in Concord. My mother is a school teacher, like you."

"Really? Does she still teach?"

"She does. She stopped for a while to raise us, my younger brother and me. When my dad died, she had to go back to teaching so she could put food on the table." He closed his eyes as he felt himself getting emotional, like he always did when talking about his father. He opened them again when he felt Elizabeth put her hand on his arm. He looked into her eyes expecting to see fake sympathy in her eyes, like he always did when mentioning the death of his father but what he saw instead was understanding. He felt comforted.

"I'm so sorry about your father, Jack. I know how hard that can be. My mother died when I was 12. She had been ill a long time but had been trying to hid it from my sisters and me but we knew. They only told us the truth when the end was near." She brought a hand to her mouth trying to stifle a sob.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, Elizabeth." He handed it to her. "What did your mother die from? If you don't want to answer you don't have to."

She looked into his eyes and saw a man who completely understood what she was feeling. She felt comforted for the first time ever when telling someone about her mother. "She had cancer."

Jack was shocked. He didn't know too much about cancer but he did know people usually didn't get better from it. "It must have been hard for you to lose her at that age. I was 10 when my dad died. I know how tough it was for me."

"It was but it would be hard at any age, whether you are a child or an adult."

"Truer words were never spoken." He said softly. They sat in silence for a few moments, each one thinking about their personal losses. Jack came back to the present first. "Elizabeth, one thing I remember about my father is he wouldn't want me to feel sad right now, not when we are just getting to know each other."

Elizabeth smiled. "My mother wouldn't want me to be sad either." She got up to check on dinner, then returned to the table. "So, you mentioned you have a brother. Any other siblings?"

"No, just Tom. How about you?"

"I have two sisters. I'm the middle daughter. Viola is older and Julie is younger." Her face took on a worried look as she talked.

"What's wrong?" Jack inquired as he reached out to squeezed her hand. They both looked at each other, shocked by his gesture but happy.

"Viola is married, to a Brit. His name is Lionel. They live in England. He is a member of the RAF. When the war started over there, he wanted Vi to come back to the States, as did my father, but she refused. She wanted to stay in their home in England so she could be there if he ever got leave. I worry about them both so much."

"I can imagine. While this isn't the same circumstance, I remember how it was telling my mother I wanted to go into the Navy and possibly follow in Dad's footsteps. I had never seen her get that scared before, even after getting the news about my father. If ever there was a time to be frightened it would have been after he died. Not knowing what she needed to do next. She begged me not to join for fear I would die to. Eventually she backed down, knowing this was my decision but it doesn't stop her from feeling scared."

"I've come to the conclusion that parents are always going to worry about their children no matter how old they get. Even when it's our turn to worry about them."

"Elizabeth how did you get to be so wise?"

"I think a lot has to do with losing my mom so young. My dad was always over protective of the women in his life but after mom died, it grew. He also threw himself into his work so he wouldn't be alone in the house as much. We all worried about him, especially Viola and I because we had to grow up fast in order to take care of Julie. She is four years younger than me. While we all needed a parental figure in our lives, Julie missed out on one the most. We made sure we helped Julie with her homework and made sure she got to her dance classes and other after school activities. We were there for her when she cried in the night for our mother, choking back our own tears for her sake. Then one day, Father realized he was missing out on our lives and he became active in them once again. I am not sure to this day what triggered him to realize that."

"I'm sure it doesn't matter to you though. You had your father back and that was all that counted." He picked up her hand and squeezed it, then brought it to his lips for a quick kiss.

Elizabeth looked at him, shocked at first that he could see into her mind so quickly, then relaxed. "You're right, Jack." She smiled at him. "Enough of this. I don't want to be sad anymore. I want to have dinner with you and get to know you better." She stood from the table to get the dinner out of the oven.

"That's what I would like to." Jack replied. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Would you mind carving the roast beef? That will save me time and I can get the rest of the meal on the table in the dining room."

"Of course." Jack said. He waited until Elizabeth had placed the meat on a platter and put the carving knife next to it. As she walked passed him to go get the sides out of the oven, he stopped her. "Elizabeth, I know we just met and have only spent the last hour getting to know each other but I would like to give you a hug and a kiss. If you think it's too soon for that, I will understand." He moved his gaze nervously down to the floor as he realized he may have just blown his chance with her. Then he felt Elizabeth's hand on his chin, moving his face back up again.

"Jack, I usually tend to move more slowly in my relationships, not that I have had too many. However, I deeply felt something between us on Tuesday when we ran into each other, literally." Jack grinned as he remembered that day. He had been reliving it since that day. "Jack, I don't mind at all if you would like to give me a hug and a kiss."

Jack gently pulled her into his arms held her for a moment. She felt so good in his arms, like they were puzzle pieces that fit together. When he pulled away, he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, then finally her lips a quick sweet kiss, one that held the promise of more to come.

Back to the present day.

Jack looked back at the church and spotted Elizabeth looking out the window. He lifted his hand to wave to her. She waved back and smiled. Jack felt his nerves leave his body and his thoughts moved towards the wonderful life he and Elizabeth were about to begin.


	2. And So Our Life BeginsOr So We Think

Jack and Elizabeth stared at each other for a couple of minutes before he heard his name being called. He looked up to see his best friend and best man, Lee Colter walking towards him. Lee was also wearing his dress uniform. Jack smiled and nodded his head towards Lee, then returned his gaze to the chapel. Elizabeth was gone. He felt disappointed for a brief moment but then quickly remembered he would be seeing her again in just a few short minutes, when they would become husband and wife.

"Jack, there you are!" Lee said as he approached his friend. "When I didn't see you inside the chapel, I thought you had cold feet and ran away." He grinned, knowing Jack would never do that. He was too much in love with Elizabeth to ever walk out on her. They were soul mates.

"Yeah, like I would ever do that." Jack replied with a matching grin on his face. "I did get a little nervous so I came out here to get some air. I saw Elizabeth through the window and then the butterflies in my stomach went away."

"That's good my friend. I know how much you have been wanting this day finally arrive. And sweating it out that the Japanese won't cause any issues today."

"Yes, that's been my biggest fear. I even had a dream last night that they bombed us today. We heard the planes over head just as the minister was pronouncing us husband and wife. I woke up in a cold sweat. Then I remembered it is unlikely they would attack here since the harbor is so shallow."

"Too true, my friend. Too true. Don't forget you have a whole bunch of sailors, myself included who will make sure this wedding happens, no matter what."

Jack reached over and gave his friend a quick hug. "You will never know how much that means to me."

"I think I do, Jack. I am beginning to understand your feelings for Elizabeth now that I am with Rosemary. My reaction to her when I first met her was not the same as yours but I have now realized she is the only one for me. I even went back to that jewelry store we went to when you picked out Elizabeth's engagement ring. I am having a ring custom made for Rosemary."

"That's wonderful, Lee! Rosemary is a great person. You should be as happy together as Elizabeth and I are going to be."

"Thank you, Jack." They stopped talking for a few minutes and just looked out at Pearl Harbor. "I was just remembering the day I went with you to pick out Elizabeth's ring." Lee mused out loud.

"Me too, Lee."

February 1941:

Lee and Jack stood outside Mau Loa Jewelers, staring at a ring in the window. It was a heart shaped sapphire with tiny pearls on either side. He had never seen anything so beautiful, except for the woman he hoped would wear it. It had called to him the minute he laid eyes on it.

"Lee, this is the one. It's telling me Elizabeth would love this ring."

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go buy it." Lee pulled Jack into the store.

A few minutes later, Jack and Lee exited the store with not only the ring but a matching necklace. Jack had a plan and the necklace would be a big part of it. Valentine's Day was this coming Friday and he wanted to propose then. He knew it was typical to propose on this holiday, so he decided to mix things up a little bit. That's where the necklace came in.

"Lee, would you help me set up my plan for Valentine's Day?

"As if you need to ask, Jack. Off course I will." They continued down the street to a coffee shop to have lunch and discuss Jack's plans.

Inside the bride's room:

Elizabeth turned away from the window and her Jack when she heard the door open. Abigail and Rosemary walked in with their bouquets. She smiled at her friends. "I can't thank you both enough for helping me plan this day and for standing up with me." She gave them each a hug.

"There isn't anywhere else we would want to be." Abigail replied.

"Exactly." Rosemary concurred. "We have watched your relationship with Jack blossom so quickly but knew deep down you were meant for each other. I am beginning to feel that way about Lee."

Elizabeth took Rosemary's hand. "I've seen how he looks at you, Rosemary. He loves you. I wouldn't be surprised if he proposes soon. Maybe even on Christmas."

Rosemary looked surprised. "Do you know something I don't?

Elizabeth laughed. "No, I don't. I promise. I don't know why I have this feeling. Maybe it's because I am so much in love with Jack that I want all my friends to feel the same happiness and joy I do. Or maybe it's because Jack proposed to me on a holiday so I think it would be nice for you."

"I hope you're right, Elizabeth. Whenever he decides to do it, my answer will always be yes." She hugged Elizabeth again. "Come on Miss Bride! Let's get you ready to marry your handsome sailor." She took Elizabeth's hand and walked her over to the make up table. The she and Abigail started to work on her makeup and hair.

While she waited to see her transformation to beautiful bride, Elizabeth began thinking of the night Jack proposed. At the same time, across the chapel from her, Jack reminisced about the proposal too.

Feb 14th, 1941

Valentine's Day was finally here. Elizabeth was so excited about it, both for her class and a night out with Jack. He was being very secretive about it. The only thing he told her was to wear her best dress. After a long day at school with a party for her children with cupcakes, cookies and the exchanging of Valentines, she was ready for her night out. Now she stood in her bedroom looking at the new dress she bought just for the occasion. It was pink with red hibiscus on it. When she had seen it in the store it reminded her of the dress she wore on their first date. It took her all of ten seconds to decide to purchase it.

Elizabeth glanced over at the time and gasped. Jack was picking her up in thirty minutes. She rushed over to her dresser and picked out the jewelry she wanted to wear. She panicked for a minute when she couldn't find what she wanted, then breathed a sigh of relief as her fingers felt it on the bottom of her jewelry box. She pulled out a beautiful strand of pearls that had belonged to her mother. She quickly located the matching earrings and bracelet. Twenty-nine minutes later she was ready. Just as she walked out of her bedroom she heard a knock on her front door. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello, My Handsome Sailor." She leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Jack was flustered. He wanted to say hello back but she looked so beautiful, it took his breath and his thoughts away. He followed her inside while she got her things organized that she wanted to take with her. By the time she turned around he had recovered. "Elizabeth, you look breathtaking tonight. Your dress is almost like the one you wore on our first date, just a different color."

Elizabeth smiled. "I was hoping you would remember that."

"Of course, I would. I remember everything from that night. Except I don't remember you wearing that necklace. It's pearl right."

"Yes, it's pearl and no I didn't wear this that night." She reached up to touch the strand. "This necklace belonged to my mother. The earrings and bracelet too." She looked a little sad for a moment. Jack put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. That was all she needed to bring herself back to the present day. "Thank you, Jack. I needed that hug to remind me that Mom wouldn't want me to feel sad. She would want me to be happy. She would have liked you, Lt Jack Thornton."

Jack smiled. "I wish I could have met her. Maybe some day I will meet your father and sisters."

"Maybe, but I don't want to talk about them anymore. It's Valentine's Day and I want to spend it with my Handsome Sailor." She grabbed a package and her purse off the hall table. By the time she walked over to him, he had his arm out for her. They walked to his car where he helped her get in. He joined her in a flash and soon they were on their way. "Where are we going, Jack?"

"It's a surprise."

"Please Jack? Give me a hint!"

"Come on, Elizabeth. Go with me here. I promise you will love your surprise." He glanced over at her and noticed she was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest. She remained silent though, realizing he wasn't going to say anything else.

Elizabeth stared straight ahead as she tried to figure out where they were going. A part of her was a little mad that he wouldn't even give her a hint but another part was intrigued. A few minutes had passed by and she began to figure out where they were going but she was confused as to why. "Jack, are we going to the Avery house?" The Avery's were her friend Abigail and Jack's superior officer, Captain William Avery. They got married last Valentine's Day and Elizabeth knew for a fact that Bill was taking Abigail to Maui for their first anniversary. "The Avery's aren't home this weekend, Jack."

"I know, Elizabeth. Bill, he insists I call him Bill when we aren't working, said I could use their house for my plans for you." He glanced over to her again and saw she had a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Jack! I love their house. It's so beautiful, being right there on the beach." She leaned over to give him a quick kiss on his cheek as he pulled into the driveway. He turned off the ignition and turned towards her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. They parted, then Jack opened his car door, rushed around to her side, then helped her get out. He pulled a key out of his pocket and they walked inside. Jack held onto her hand as they walked through the house to the kitchen.

The kitchen smelled heavenly. Elizabeth could detect the scent of roast chicken and Abigail's famous chocolate cake. "It smells so good in here. I can't believe Abigail had time to cook before she left for her weekend get-a-away."

"I wanted to do the cooking for us but Abigail insisted." Jack told her.

"That sounds like her. She is such a great friend."

"I don't know her as well as you do but from what I do know of her, she is a great person." He put his arms around her and held her for a few minutes. He was beginning to feel nervous about asking her to marry him. He had wanted to eat dinner first but his stomach felt like it had butterflies in it and he felt a bit nauseous. He knew how he felt about her but wasn't sure if she would say yes to him since they hadn't been together very long. "Are you hungry right now or would you rather take a walk with me on the beach?" _Please say walk, please say walk._ He thought to himself.

"I would love to take a walk before dinner."

Jack inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He held out his arms for her. "Let's go." They walked out onto the porch and paused to take off their shoes. While Jack rolled up his pant legs, Elizabeth paused to admire the flowers Abigail had planted around the porch. When Jack finished, they stepped on the sand and made their way to the water's edge. Jack held her hand as they strolled. "Did I say how beautiful you look tonight, Elizabeth?"

"You did, but it's nice to hear again. Thank you. And you look quite dashing tonight." She smiled at him with that bright smile he loved so much, her eyes twinkling like the stars above them. He felt his heart fill with so much love for her. He knew it was time. He took her arm and stopped walking. "Jack, is something wrong?" She looked at him with worried eyes.

"No, Elizabeth. Nothing is wrong. I just want to talk with you and look at your face while I do." He paused and took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, the day I met you I knew God had sent an angel into my life. I knew you were the one, the only one for me. I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you and you have brought nothing but joy to my life ever since." He dropped down to one knee on the sand and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. He looked up at Elizabeth and saw her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Jack…." She started to say but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Elizabeth, I love you more than words can ever say. I have been dreaming of a future with you ever since we met. I believe we are soul mates and I think you feel the same." He paused to take a deep breath, then flipped open the box, tears streaming down his face. "Elizabeth Victoria Thatcher, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Elizabeth gasped, then stood still for a few moments, not believing what she was seeing in front of her. Jack stayed where he was waiting for her answer and she couldn't bring herself to speak. She was too filled with emotions but quickly overcame then when she realized she was taking too long to answer. He looked devastated, like his heart was literally breaking in front of her. She had to say something, fast because breaking his heart was the last thing she wanted to do. She kneeled down in front of him and grasped his hands. "Oh, Jack!" She managed to say with a smile, then nodded her head yes. "Jack, I love you so much! Of course, I will marry you!"

Jack let out a big breath as he realized she accepted his proposal. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the emotions he had left to give. They ended up falling down in the sand while they kissed. After a few minutes, they realized things were getting carried away. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I didn't mean to get carried away."

"That's all right, Jack. I wanted it just as much as you." She put a hand on his cheek and caressed it, letting him know she wasn't upset. He brought his hand up to cover hers, then realized he had forgotten to put the ring on. He took it out of the box and slid it on her finger. She glanced down at it and gasped at it's beauty. "Oh, Jack! This ring is gorgeous. How did you know I like pearls instead of diamonds?"

"Um, I didn't know that, Sweetheart. I saw this ring in the jewelry store window and I like the sapphires. They reminded me of your sparkling blue eyes. It felt like the ring was saying that it belonged on your finger. Oh!" He realized in that moment he forgot about the matching necklace. He frantically began putting his hands in his pockets, looking for the other box.

Elizabeth stared at him, wondering what was going on. "Jack? Are you ok?"

Jack finally found the box and pulled it out. "Sweetheart, I actually had a different plan for proposing but once we got out here on this beautiful sandy beach, I went another way. I was going to give this to you first, as your Valentine's Day present." He handed her a box wrapped in white paper with red roses.

"Thank you, Jack. I have your gift back at the house." She accepted the box, then realized something. "Have you been calling me Sweetheart since I said yes?"

"Yes, I have, because you are my Sweetheart!" He leaned over to kiss her again. When they parted, he looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He was wondering if maybe the endearment was something her mother called it and it upset her knowing her mother wouldn't be here for their wedding. "Do you not want me to call you that?"

Elizabeth brought her hand to his face again and looked at him with all the love she felt for him shimmering in her eyes. "I love it, Honey. It makes me feel so special."

He smiled at her and kissed her hand. "I'm glad. And you make me feel special all the time but most especially by calling me "Honey". Now open your present."

Elizabeth carefully began removing the pretty paper to reveal a box from Mau Loa Jewelers. She took the lid to reveal another velvet box. She opened it up and gasped as she saw the matching necklace to her ring. "Oh, Jack! It's so beautiful! I love it." She kissed him again, lingering on his lips after they each took a breath. She then reached up to put her hair to one side, then unclasped the strand of pearls she had put on earlier. "Help me put it on, please." She handed him the necklace.

"Of course." He reached behind her neck and closed the clasp, then stepped back a bit to admire it on her graceful neck. "You are so beautiful, Sweetheart. Breathtaking! I can't believe you are going to marry me." A tear fell down his cheek. She reached up and wiped it away with tears in her eyes too.

"I can't believe it either but I can't wait. I wish we could get married tomorrow, but I also want to have a wedding and a reception."

"While I would gladly marry you tomorrow, I want to have the same thing you do. Let's not wait too long though." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and placed it in the crook of his arm as they started walking back to the Avery's house.

"I would say a summer wedding but I am going to be teaching all summer. I won't have much time to get the plans done or take a honeymoon. However, for next year the school system is trying something new. We are going to be on a tri-quarter system. The fall term ends at Thanksgiving break. We could get married that Sunday and take a week for a honeymoon."

"I would like to get married sooner but I am hearing I may have to go to one of the other islands over the summer for some training. With your new work schedule in the fall, the day you mentioned sounds perfect."

They reached the porch at the Avery's house. "Let me go look at a calendar to find out what the exact date it, then we can eat." Elizabeth said as she rushed inside. Jack went to the oven and checked inside. Sitting on the rack was a roast chicken with potatoes and green beans. On the counter was the cake Abigail had made. Jack turned on the oven to heat dinner as Elizabeth came back in, a package in her hand. They walked back outside to sit down at the beautifully set table, adorned with red roses. "The Sunday I am thinking of is November 30th."

"November 30th. I will put in for leave when I return to work Monday." Jack picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Jack, here is my Valentine's Day gift for you. I hope you like it."

Jack took the package from her. "You didn't have to get me anything. Your love is all I need." She smiled at his comment but urged him to open the present anyway. He tore the paper off the package and lifted the lid. Inside was a box of drawing tools, some paint and brushes and a new sketch pad embossed with his name is gold lettering. "Elizabeth, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"I remembered you saying at Christmas how you wanted to draw and paint but hadn't had much time to go buy supplies. I thought it was the perfect gift for you for Valentine's Day. Now I wish I had gotten something more special."

"Elizabeth, Sweetheart. This is perfect and you did give me something more special. You agreed to become my wife and God willing, mother to our children. I can't ask for anything more special than that." He reached up to stroke her face. She smiled back at him, her eyes glowing in the light. "I can't wait until you become Mrs. Thornton." He picked up her left hand and kissed her ring, this perfect symbol of his love for her.

November 30th, 1941, Navy Chapel.

Pastor Frank Hogan motioned for Jack, Lee and Carson, a doctor and one of their friends, to make their way to the front of the chapel. The wedding was about to begin. Jack was still a little nervous but also very excited that his life with Elizabeth was about to take the next step. Jack looked to the front of the aisle as the music began. Rosemary made her way up first, followed by Abigail. Jack glanced at Lee as Rosemary approached. Lee's face showed the love he felt for Rosemary. Jack knew that Lee was planning to propose on Christmas. He hoped they would be as happy together as he and Elizabeth were going to be.

Just then, the music changed and he looked back down the aisle. There stood a vision so beautiful he forgot to breath. Elizabeth was wearing a beautiful ankle length, off white dress with lace sleeves and roses on the skirt. She smiled at him as she and Bill made their way towards him. Jack was so grateful that Bill offered to give Elizabeth away when her father decided to stay home. Bill may be his superior office but there were times he felt like a father figure to Jack, as well as Elizabeth. Jack felt tears running down his face as the approached and despite his tears, he could see she was crying too. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she was there, standing next to him. "I love you." He whispered to her as he wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you, too."

The happy couple gazed into each other's eyes for several moments because Frank cleared his throat to get their attention. They moved their gaze towards him. Jack nodded his head for Frank to begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

Bill stepped forward. "I do." He lifted Elizabeth's veil slightly and kissed her cheek. "I wish you both nothing but happiness and love." He took Elizabeth's hand and placed it in Jack's, then took a seat in the front row.

Frank continued the ceremony but truth be told, neither Jack nor Elizabeth could remember much of it, until they got to the vows. Frank turned to Jack. "Do you, Jarrick Thomas Thornton, take this woman, Elizabeth Victoria Thatcher to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health until you are parted by death?"

Jack turned his head towards Elizabeth, smiled at her showing his dimples that made her go weak in the knees. "I do." His voice wavered a bit as his emotions got the better of him.

"Do you, Elizabeth Victoria Thatcher, take this man, Jarrick Thomas Thornton to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health until you are parted by death?"

Elizabeth, with tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks, whispered, "I do."

"The rings, please." Abigail handed Frank Jack's ring while Lee handed over Elizabeth's. "Jack, take Elizabeth's left hand in yours and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Jack squeezed her hand. "Elizabeth, with this ring, I thee wed." As he slid the ring on her finger, next to her engagement ring, he mouthed "I love you."

"Elizabeth, take Jack's left hand in yours and repeat after me. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Jack, with this ring, I thee wed." She slid the ring on his finger, then lifted his hand to her lips, kissing the ring. Jack felt tears flowing down his face at the simple but meaningful act of affection she displayed.

"By the authority invested in by the US Territory of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride and Elizabeth, you may kiss your groom."

Jack grinned at her and gently lifted her veil over her head. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her. They parted slightly, then kissed again as their friends cheered for them.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce Lt and Mrs. Jarrick Thornton!"

Jack and Elizabeth turned to face their guests then walked out of the chapel as Frank announced to the guests that a reception for the happy couple would be taking place at the Avery house. Once they made it outside the chapel, Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "I love you, Mrs. Thornton." He leaned in to kiss her as they heard the click of a camera nearby.

"I love you too, Mr. Thornton." She grinned at him as she returned the kiss.

The happy couple would have loved to just get in their car and go start their honeymoon but there were pictures to take and a reception to go to. They couldn't disappoint their guests or their hosts for that matter. Abigail had been planning this with Elizabeth for months. It would be rude not to show up at their own party. Time alone together would have to wait until later in the day. Now was a time for celebration.


End file.
